


Jealousy

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rex tries to make Maxie feel guilty, Sam’s there to support her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Fandom General Hospital/One Life to Live  
Title: Jealousy  
Characters: Rex, Sam and Maxie  
Pairing: Rexie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het, Future Fic.  
Summary: When Rex tries to make Maxie feel guilty, Sam’s there to support her best friend.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 246 words without title and ending.

*Jealousy*

Her jealousy was plainly written on her face, although Rex was either too stupid or too blind to see it, Sam thought, as she tried to ignore Rex who was trying to flirt with her to make Maxie jealous.

It was payback for Maxie having slept with Lucky once again, even though she had told Rex from the beginning that it might happen, that some habits were too hard to break.

Sleeping with Lucky was a hard habit to break, as Sam herself knew all too well.

Sam did have to give Maxie credit, though. Right after she had slept with Lucky, Maxie had immediately told Rex, since they had made a promise from the start not to lie to each other.

Now as she watched Maxie’s heart break, Sam turned to face Rex and said two words that would piss him off and finally make him stop flirting with her.

“Fuck off,” Sam said simply and then she walked over to Maxie and put a supportive arm around the shoulders of her best friend, before she led the blonde out of Jake’s.

They got into Maxie’s car and Sam drove them to her place where they would spend the rest of the night bashing their exes like women everywhere do.

As they pulled up at Sam’s house she sighed. Making Maxie jealous was one thing, but to use her best friend to do it was crossing a line and was just plain cruel.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
